With application of mobile Internet and big data, positioning technologies based on Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN) may be applied in numerous industries. A WLAN-based positioning technology may include a positioning method of measuring Round Trip Time (RTT). An active measurement mode may be used for RTT positioning, namely, an access point (AP) in a network may actively send a measurement request packet to a to-be-positioned terminal, receive a measurement response fed back by the terminal and calculate RTT from sending the measurement request packet to receiving the response to the packet. This active measurement mode may merely support positioning of a terminal associated to networks (hereinafter referred to as an associated terminal). To a terminal not associated to networks (hereinafter referred to as a non-associated terminal), since a working channel of the non-associated terminal is not fixed and is likely unable to feed back a measurement response, the RTT mode is difficult to support positioning of the non-associated terminal.